


Snow Generals

by CadetDru



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Familiars, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, Snowball Fight, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: just a little stocking stuffer from an elf
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz & Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: non-denominational winter celebrational fandom gift exchangional extravaganza





	Snow Generals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartlessMemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/gifts).



> just a little stocking stuffer from an elf

Winter nights last forever.The daylight hours were hardly enough for Guillermo to sleep or the vampires to rest.The fire and candles helped keep the house warm through the cold.The long night hours suited the vampires just fine.

Guillermo liked watching the snow come down, especially when it was the beautiful fluffy kind of snow that was perfect for packing. The reflection of light off the snow meant it was never too dark. 

Snowball fights with a former warlord were intensely competitive. Nandor believed in being sporting, would never use ice in the ball itself.He would help Guillermo make snow generals, snowmen who would shield either side's stock of snowballs.Nandor took it far too seriously, and Guillermo enjoyed it almost as much as he did. 

Building snow horses was beyond their ability. It would take time away from the important volley of snowballs back and forth. It wasn't (just) that they were having fun with one another, even when Colin Robinson would interrupt to talk about air pollution and its effect on the snow.It was about exercising their military prowess.It was training for when Guillermo would ultimately become a vampire warrior on his own.


End file.
